


Raindrops

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a character meme. 5. What kind of weather makes them happy, and what kind makes them sad? Not sure this fits quite right. It's not really happy or sad. But there is whether she enjoys and dislikes… The rain though does make her happy, but I'm not sure lightning quite makes her sad, it does make her feel and seem vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another thank you to Chyrstis who prompted this as well.

 

**Raindrops**

_5\. What kind of weather makes them happy, and what kind makes them sad?_

Troy inhaled quickly with a start. The soft sound of rain on the metal roof was new. He could not be sure if that was what woke him, but maybe it had been thunder, though if there had been thunder the rumble was gone already. Uncertain what had caused him to wake so suddenly, he stretched his arm out and found himself alone in the bed and he sat up quickly in response, eyes searching the darkness. The first thing he did was grab his pistol, then he slipped on his boxers and crept through the dark little cabin he had rented for two days. It was the middle of the week, so there was little expectation of anything for either of them as far as "business" was concerned. It had been the safest time for him to surprise Furia with a little escape. They were still within twenty minutes of Stilwater, so if a call came, either or both of them could get back; more than likely both, since they had only taken the one car.

He whispered her name a few times as he moved toward the front door and peeked out. Whatever had startled him seemed to have been concocted in his own head. Turning, he lowered the pistol and flipped the safety back on. Then he noticed the likely culprit. He smiled as he crossed the dark room; Furia was on the little deck standing in the soft rain that was pattering across the roof. His throat tightened when he watched the creamy-colored satin fall over her shoulders as she raised her face to the rain. He was equally pleased and disappointed that she had not dropped the robe entirely.

Leaving the gun on the end table, he slid the door open and stepped out under the covered portion of the porch, but the sweeping sound announced his presence and she glanced back at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said with sincerity in her voice.

"Not sure if it was you or the rain," he replied, though a part of him was nearly certain it had been the sound of the door closing that startled him. "What are you doing?"

"I love this kind of rain."

Troy chuckled and watched her close her eyes and turn her face back toward the moon. "And what kind of rain is that precisely?"

"Warm. And an enticing mix of lazy fat drops interspersed with those sweet barely stinging ones."

Furia clasped her robe together with one hand, just above her breasts, though the sopping light-colored fabric left little to the imagination, especially his imagination which was well versed in the look and feel of her body. She looked at him again and crooked a come-hither finger at him while wearing a look that was all spicy heat. It was a look he craved.

"You never played in the rain as a kid?" she asked, waiting for him to respond to her invitation.

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged one shoulder but stayed under the relative protection of the porch.

Furia looked up at the sky. "There's no lightning yet. Just a nice spring rain."

There was something enticing about the idea, and since she did not seem ready to come in out of the rain yet, he opted to go to her. With his first step her smile encouraged him. She pulled his arms around her and leaned her head back against him. Troy nuzzled her neck, enjoying the fact that she had her hair piled on the top of her head, tied up in some purple hair thingy. Her hand slid into his hair with a warm hum as he kissed and licked her neck.

"So why are you out here in the rain?" he whispered against the shell of her ear before drawing the tip of his tongue across the curve.

She shrugged, turning toward him and looking at him. "Doesn't everyone want to dance naked in the rain at some point in their lives?"

He chuckled as her lips met his, but there was something in her eyes that told him she was completely serious. It was reinforced by her facing him and letting the untied robe fall to the drenched deck with a sopping sound and a little splash that hit his ankles. Her hands slid around his waist as she asked, "Would you care to join me?"

As if by instinct or momentary possession by some other force, Troy nodded his head. Her hands skimmed the damp cotton down his body then he pulled her close again, kissing her feverishly .

"There is no way that out here, alone, you are going to get out of dancing with me," she warned with a playful giggle.

"I told you-" he tried to argue again that he could not dance, well, he could but he preferred not to.

"I don't believe you," she countered. "Plus given the right inspiration I'm sure your hips can follow mine." Furia took his hands and set them on her bare hips, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Though he normally wouldn't have much appreciation for dancing so far apart, there was a certain enjoyment to be had as he watched the raindrops slick over her body in the low light from the porch. She glistened, and her enjoyment of the rain on her bare skin was evident in the gooseflesh that seemed to move over her body with the stimulation.

The path was curving and almost torturous. Troy watched a drop slide over her collarbone, trailing over her chest, and not caring if he actually caught it, though somehow he knew that's precisely what he was trying to do, he ran his tongue across her breast. With her heady sigh, the intention shifted from catching droplets to securing another sound like that. A few kisses brought his mouth to his prize and his tongue teased at her taut nipple until the hum rumbled in his ear. Scrapping his teeth lightly across it brought a groan he covetously enjoyed inspiring.

Greedy hands slid over his shoulders and directed his mouth to hers. Troy's arms circled around her waist and held her body tight against his. The tiny steps of the movement that was barely a dance were forgotten in the momentum of the moment. Having her all to himself intoxicated him; he intended to savor the rare chance to its fullest.

The rumble went almost wholly unnoticed as they kissed, but the sharp crack and the almost too bright fork of lightning made Furia yelp. Her nails dug into his neck for a moment, and he felt the tension wrack her body. She laughed at her own reaction nervously. Troy shepherded her to the house.

"Rain's good but not lightning?" he asked as he tugged the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing it against her arms.

"Yeah, not so much," she admitted a little sheepishly.

"Park it," he ordered, pointing to the sofa.

Thinking better of trying to light a fire in the nude, he ducked into the bathroom and draped a towel around his waist since they had left the bags in the car. Once a fire roared in the little fireplace, he turned toward her to find a tempting invitation. When he took a hold of the corner of the blanket, she relieved him of his fire protection with a coy smirk.

They shifted this way and that trying to find a comfortable cuddle on the cheap couch, though still being a little waterlogged didn't help either. She settled against his chest, tracing little circle around an old scar. He laughed the next time lightning hit near their little hideaway; her body jerked against his and he held her a little tighter. Once over the shock she swatted him lightly.

"It's not funny," she stated, a note of warning in her voice.

"It's damn well hilarious," he countered, glancing down at her.

"You think so?"

Troy cupped her face, his thumb running over her cheek. "You're fucking fearless, until the storm rolls in."

"I just don't like lightning." There was a trace of a pout, and it just made her all the more endearing.

Troy thought her reaction was cute. Furia was daring and unafraid of just about everything, shit, she was tougher and had bigger cajones than most of the guys in the gang, including Dex. But to feel that uncharacteristic shiver in her body, to have her clutch him closer every time a lick of lightning lit the sky was something new and vulnerable. He pressed his lips to her forehead and traced soothing lines up and down her spine as the storm picked up fury.


End file.
